Death is a Terrible Curse 死は恐ろしい呪いです
by KendelldeeLovesManga
Summary: This takes place in Vendetta's future. Vendtta has died due to an illness, and she died about two or three years after giving birth to her only daughter. Grudge is humanized. This is based off of episode 22 of Lucky Star. One-shot.


FYI: This fanfic consists of an OC. Her name is Vasilka, which in Bulgarian means queen. She is Vendetta's daughter.

WARNING: VENDETTA IS DEAD IN THIS FANFIC.

Characters:

Kanata: Vendetta

Konata: Vasilka

Soujirou: Grudge (He's humanized)

Yutaka: Charlotte (After Vendetta died, Charlotte comes over from time to time to check up on Vendetta's family.

Vendetta's ghostly steps didn't make a sound as she walked into her home…the only home she had ever known. **Wow, how long has it been since I've been here?** Vendetta asked to herself. She stepped into her beloved daughter's: Vasilka's room. She giggled when she saw Vasilka wrestling Grudge to the floor.

"You're so mean to me, Vasilka!" Grudge playfully yelled as his face was smashed to the floor. Obviously, Grudge was stronger, and he pushed Vasilka off of him. Grudge blushed. "You know," he started, "When you touch me, you feel the same way Vendetta felt, and it feels good." Vendetta clenched her teeth. **Don't you dare tick me off like that again, ever! **She said. Of course, both her husband and her daughter didn't hear her; they didn't even know she was there.

Suddenly, Grudge took his daughter by the shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "Don't die before I do, okay?" he cried. Vasilka looked surprised. "Well, I really wasn't planning on it," she muttered. Grudge buried his face in his hands. "Your mother died when she was so young," he said. "And you are the only thing I have left of her." Vendetta looked down at her feet. It wasn't her fault she died so soon. Heck, if she could choose, she would be right there in that room with them, alive.

Vasilka bit her tongue. She didn't want her father and her talk about her mother. She decided to let the subject go by sitting down and playing her video game. Grudge looked up and smiled. "Hey, when your finished, can you help me finish that game? It's harder than I thought…" Grudge babbled on. Vendetta smiled at Vasilka. **It's nice to know that they're playing games together. Maybe Grudge is a good father after all. **Right as she said that, Grudge finished his sentence. "I can't get past the magical rainbows and pink ponies, you would think it would be easy." Vendetta snapped her head back to Grudge, horrified.**WHEN DID MAGICAL RAINBOWS AND PINK PONIES BECOME EVIL, ANYWWAY? Oh boy, I sure do hope you're taking good care of our daughter, Grudge. **

Vasilka didn't really want to end up on the dreaded subject, again, but she had to know. "Dad?" Vasilka called. Grudge looked up. "Hm?" he said, Vasilka took a deep breath before she spoke. "Dad, why did mom choose to marry you, anyway? I mean, you're a former mutated hamster, who isn't very smart. Why would anyone choose you?" "I can't believe you said that." Grudge replied. "I think calling me a dumb former hamster is a little harsh." **Super harsh.** Vendetta agreed. "But, I loved Vendetta, and I'm sure she felt the same way. Besides there was one thing I was so sure of." Grudge paused. Vasilka glared at her father. "What, Dad? What were you so sure of?" Grudge blinked, and then chuckled. "Sorry, sometimes a space out," he said. Vendetta rolled her eyes. **Oh, please. You never spaced out around me. **Vendetta listened carefully as Grudge continued. "I was sure that no one loved Vendetta as much as I did."

Grudge looked right into Vendetta's eyes, almost like he knew she was there and watching. Vendetta blushed wildly, and then smiled. That's it. That's why I married you. No one can beat you. A series of flashbacks flooded back to Vendetta.

FLASHBACKS!

The day when we went to the Clamburg Pier together…

**Grudge smiled when he saw Vendetta walking up the pier, her green hair flowing in the wind. She had a hat on, and it almost flew off, before she caught it with her hand, and smashed her hand on her hat. Grudge quickly snapped a picture. She was so beautiful…Vendetta laughed when her hat flew off her head any way, just to be swept off out of sight. Grudge leaned into Vendetta's ear and whispered, " Just pretend that hat is like our love…there is no taking it back."**

When we went home on the train that one time…

**It was a long day, and Vendetta and Grudge got on the train, eating corndogs (Vendetta stretched out her appetite to a more various supply of food), and laughing. They got on the train, Grudge full of energy, wishing he could do it all again. Vendetta, on the other hand was tired, very tired. She yawned, and before she could help it, she had fallen asleep, her head on Grudge's shoulder. Grudge looked at Vendetta, and grinned. He pecked her on the head, and stared at her the whole trip back.**

When you proposed to me…

**Grudge looked uncertainly at Vendetta, trying to decide whether this was a good idea or not. But, he knew he had to do it. He leaned down on one knee, and pulled out a tiny box. He opened it and asked, "Vendetta, will you marry me?" Vendetta pulled Grudge up and smiled. "YES!, oh of course! YES!" Grudge let out a sigh of relief. This moment was ended with a wonderful kiss…well, it was more like making out.**

And of course, naming our wonderful daughter…

**Vendetta held her daughter, her own daughter, in her arms. Grudge studied her. "How about Ai?" he suggested. Vendetta glared at her husband. "What kind of a name is that?" she said. She would have thrown her hands up in the air, but she was careful with her child. Grudge looked into Vendetta's eyes. "It's Japanese. I want our daughter to have a unique name, one out of the ordinary." Vendetta rolled her eyes. "If you say so…give me more Japanese names." "Kazumi," Grudge suggested. "No." Vendetta objected. "Aiko," Grudge suggested again. "No! These Japanese names are too stupid for my daughter!" Vendetta yelled. Grudge asked Vendetta, "What kind of name do you have in mind, then?" "Vasilka," Vendetta stated. "It's Bulgarian," Vendetta explained. "It means queen. It'll suit my little queen." Little Vasilka giggled. "See, even the baby likes it." She said. After a bunch of arguing, they finally agreed to name the baby, Vasilka.**

Then, of course the horrible memory of her death popped up, but Vendetta didn't think too much about it.

"Hah!" Grudge stated as he pulled out a camera. "I think it's time for a picture!" he said joyfully. "Aw, dad!" Vasilka complained. "You know I hate pictures!" **I hate pictures too, but I think I'll join in on this one.** Vendetta decided. Vendetta quickly scurried in to the picture and smiled. "One, two, three!" Grudge counted off before the flash of the camera took a picture of each of them.

Vasilka took the camera, and began to look for the picture that had just been took. Vendetta giggled. **I wonder what they'll say.** Vasilka's face paled. "Dad…DAD! LOOK AT THIS PICTURE!" Grudge calmly turned his head to look at the photo, but his calmness turned to panic as he looked at the picture. "AAAHHHH!" He yelled. "Whose shadow is that in the background?" **W-what?** Vendetta stammered. At that moment, Charlotte walked into the room. **Grrr.** Vendetta said. **Charlotte…** "Hello," Charlotte said sleepily. "I came to check on you guys. I would have come earlier, but I took a nap—" Grudge and Vasilka both snapped their heads over to Charlotte in panic. "LOOK AT THIS PICTURE!" Vasilka shoved the camera in Charlotte's face. "Oh, my…" Charlotte said in panic. "That shadow kind of looks like Vendetta to me…" Charlotte stated. But Grudge and Vasilka weren't listening. "We have to delete it!" Vasilka said in horror. **No, don't delete it!** Vendetta cried. "No, deleting it wont work! We have to burn it in a fire!" Grudge yelled. **Don't you dare burn that picture!** Charlotte took the camera and yelled at the top of her lungs, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JUST DO THIS!" Charlotte took the camera and threw it out the window. It smashed against the pavement.

It took a while for Vendetta to process that Grudge and Vasilka didn't want her here. She didn't care if Charlotte didn't want her here. Even if Charlotte did become more mature and smarter throughout the years, she was still a pain in the butt. Vendetta rolled her eyes and left. She looked back and whispered. **I'll be back. Even if you don't want me here, I'll be back. Because I love you. I love you with all my heart. **

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

LUCKY STAR AND MAKING FIENDS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!

This was based off of episode 22 of Lucky Star. It was touching. Sniff, sniff.

Thanks for reading, and by the way, this story is dedicated to my best friend. EMILY, YOU ARE A GREAT FRIEND, AND I LOVE YA! (AS IN A SISTERLY LOVE)

Best regards,

Kendelldee


End file.
